


小皇帝

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, 双性, 大将军x小皇帝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

那人风风火火的走进大殿，只是一瞬便沉寂下来，拱手，“陛下…近日可还欢喜？”  
小皇帝心神未定，屏退了下人梗着脖子僵坐在塌上，手底下还掩着根金钗，“额，朕、朕自然欢喜，大将军凯旋，有将军……”  
“皇帝谬赞，臣可万万不敢当。”不远处的男人提声打断，拱着的手缓缓放下露出面容。  
空气里用香熏过，还是留有一丝痕迹，有女人来过。  
“将军…可用过膳了？”小皇帝眼神飘忽，瞧见桌上放着些糕点便胡说起来，余光又瞥见那人走近惊得瑟缩一下，不自觉捏紧了手中的钗，硌的疼了抿起唇小声呜咽一声。  
将军都看在眼里，一边靠近一边缓缓回话，“陛下要是饿了，臣瞧着这倒还有些糕点。”说着已经走到小皇帝两步远站定，“陛下，这手里攥着什么？”  
小皇帝心虚，掩着东西又往身后藏了藏，突然想起自己是个什么身份，抬起眼皮颇有些任性，“这不是大将军该问的吧。”  
自以为是的回击。  
小皇帝年纪尚轻，声线稚嫩清亮，在久战沙场的将军面前总是没什么气势，好不容易撑起的场面被大将军盯得险些挂不住，心里盘算着找个什么借口听上去合理些。  
早些时候小皇帝不知道哪寻了个美人，安置在寝殿足有三日，刚刚正亲热着便听闻大将军凯旋的消息，惊的小皇帝一把推开了美人。好在传话的人来的及时，还有点功夫打扫寝殿，大将军推门而入的时候正巧让小皇帝瞧见塌上落了根金簪，之后便有了那些场面。  
小皇帝心里总是忌惮大将军的。

“朕是皇帝！”  
小皇帝被攥着手腕压在床上时惊恐又无助，殿内无人，这话大将军惯是无所畏惧，倒像是说给自己听的。  
大将军眉头都不皱一下单手就束缚了对方，捡起床褥上的金钗随手插进小皇帝的发冠里，皇帝皇帝的念着，不一会就解干净了衣衫，“您这个皇帝做的还真是逍遥，臣在战场上拼死拼活的为了早日归来，您就如此报答？”  
大将军说的讽刺，心爱之人与他人欢好自然是不高兴的，手上不免用了力气。  
小皇帝被束缚着的手腕勒的生疼，触摸到的皮肤表面激起了无数小疙瘩，起先是想沉默隐瞒，后被火热的大掌揉搓的满面春意，下不了台面，“朕…朕是皇帝！啊…将军这是……”  
“怎么，陛下还想定臣的罪么？”  
大将军面色揶揄，攥着小皇帝的手也越发用力。粗沥的手指沾了些前液便往下探，抵在花穴上触了一手的粘腻。  
“啊别！你住手！等等！你听我解释！”  
甬道湿润温暖，发育不全便显得格外小巧紧致，只是一根手指就撑满涨满，一层层的推挤进去触感怪异，小皇帝只觉得要被捅破了，“不要……用、用后面好么……”  
“由不得你。”

小皇帝确实是个双儿，但并不妨事，男性器官发育良好也与常人无异，底下的那处小花从小到大全当是个摆设，直到被大将军发现，使用，调教，细小的孔洞已经可以容纳粗硬的性器，只是仍然不太好受罢了。  
窄嫩的器官除了分泌些体液还是紧致的如同苞蕾，小皇帝对于女穴的记忆不算美好，少时被开发时疼痛难忍，后又日日含着玉势扩张才勉强使用，虽不至于疼，但起初的流血受伤看的让人触目惊心，小皇帝终是怕的，何况那处已经数月未曾使用，流出点水儿也全靠身体对大将军的多年习惯，今日被大将军捉奸定是逃不掉了，这会慌张的说不出话。  
“陛下想必近日快活的很，何不给人一个名分。”大将军两指塞入，抠挖的动作粗鲁蛮横，拇指陷在囊袋下按压肉瓣间的小结，不顾小皇帝的颤抖叫喊又伸入一指，“陛下可知道那人来历？”  
大将军自小持剑，手指上布满薄茧，剐蹭在柔嫩的穴道内壁存在感极强，抽插之中与拇指配合夹弄上方肉粒，没一会就把小皇帝弄得喘息不止。小皇帝多出来的这处性器官虽不完整，但极其敏感，被包裹在内的细小肉粒若不仔细根本无法发现，可偏偏大将军找了出来，还寻到法子每一次抽出插进都能带动摩擦，年少时的小皇帝不知在这上头吃了多少苦头又流了多少淫液，那些时日念及年少大将军都不曾真正进入，只是手指玩具就让小皇帝次次哭的浑身湿透。  
“陛下可知道她是太后的人。”  
大将军松开禁锢小皇帝的手，挂到肩上，俯身吻过湿漉漉的眼睑，忽略小皇帝眼中的诧异。他的小皇帝总是一副痴痴傻傻的样子，被太后监视，被大臣欺骗，到头来唯独想要瞒着自己，大将军恼怒，想着如何惩罚不信任自己的小皇帝。  
手指还插在里面，用另一只手抬高腰臀看的真切些，指尖捏上脆弱的肉粒发狠的揉搓起来，小皇帝受不住呜呜的哭了。  
“啊嗯……啊啊啊不…不呜呜……”  
双手掐着将军的肩膀，甬道里痉挛收缩，一下一下的绞紧瞧着就要高潮，大将军停下来，“陛下知错了吗？”  
指腹轻点着，不像是要人回答，没等小皇帝喘匀气就又一阵撵动，插在穴里的手指顺势挤开软肉进了个彻底，指尖被里头的小嘴圈着吮着吸得大将军后脑发麻，又往里探了探。  
“啊啊啊啊！”小皇帝尖叫着弓起身子，好一会都没从高潮的快感里回过神，身体还在不自觉的打着摆子。大将军抽出手指，没了阻碍的小洞把刚刚分泌和喷出的体液一起缓缓推出，洇湿了一片。  
小皇帝高潮虚弱，被抬高双腿拨开私处也无法反抗，忍着羞耻不住的合拢穴口，殊不知这画面印在大将军眼里是何等的情色，肉穴稚嫩，两瓣阴唇像是吸饱了汁水肥软异常，凸显的肉粒裹着黏液是水中透着粉，当真是蚌肉中的一颗珍珠，小口艳红，随着呼吸一张一合仿佛有了生命，唤起了大将军往日把性器放入其中的滋味。  
“嗯啊……”  
性器推挤进去，小皇帝不适的用手挡，附在将军腹部一个劲的推拒呻吟，眼瞧着小口被不断撑开插满，解了头上的发带缠到小皇帝下体，系紧打结，拍拍红润的脸颊，“陛下前几日快活够了，今天就好生受着吧。”  
“啊呜……别呜呜……”小皇帝吸着鼻子委屈的不行，身体里又插着对方的硬物不敢造次，小手软绵绵的摇晃着攀上将军的手臂，“我错了……”  
“陛下何错之有？陛下想做什么都行。”大将军揽着小皇帝的腋窝把人抱起来搁到怀里。  
“啊哼呜呜没有…我错了……呜呜我知道错了……”小皇帝被将军揽着，大张着腿跪坐在性器上，身体随着重力吞得更深，性器顶在穴心中央硬的好像把软肉顶出一个小窝，又涨又烫。小皇帝向来不喜欢用女穴承欢，快感过于剧烈，深刻的令人恐惧。生下来就是皇子，天生的高人一等，后来做太子做惯了性格变得乖张，当上了皇帝更是不喜这种掌控之外的感受，被拿捏着，被支配着，明明他才是皇帝。  
巨大的性器撑开小口，柱身直接就能触碰到顶端的肉粒，来回抽插已然磨蹭的涨红充血，硬硬的立在肉唇之间。快感来的湍急，像洪水一般迅猛，一下又一下的顶进尽头，内腔被戳弄的酥麻，紧绷的腹部开始觉得酸软，被束缚的性器又不得发泄，夹在两人之间备受折磨，存满精液的囊袋落在将军进出的性器根部沉甸甸的，被将军拢在手里把玩，揉弄的小皇帝喘息不已，折腾的受不了了便胡闹起来，哭着说朕是皇帝，朕要你停下，朕要你解开。  
“陛下快活够了？”将军抹开性器顶端溢出的腺液，打趣道，“陛下是皇帝，自然想做什么就做什么，要臣解开臣就解开。”  
揉揉软糯的肉臀，凑到小皇帝耳边，“陛下这会非要解开了，晚上就用后面射到结束吧。”  
说罢大将军便要解开性器上的束缚，被小皇帝呜咽着一把挡开，“怎么？又不要了？陛下金口玉言臣怎敢违抗圣命。”  
小皇帝瞪着一双哭红的眼睛恶狠狠的盯着，抓着又要上来解绳子的手，又气恼又委屈，“朕现在说，不用了。”  
“臣遵旨。”

小皇帝被操弄的浑身燥热，女穴湿哒哒的滴着水儿，里头的硬物早就换了地方，插在后面研磨着敏感点。  
小皇帝已经射过了，起先性器被绑着，生生用女穴高潮，抖着腿受不住的想跑，憋着口气还真的让性器滑了出去，将军看着人轻笑，摸摸脸蛋亲亲小嘴，解了绳子把人翻过去压到床上，抵着后穴就挤了进去，说到底后穴里的那一小结更是敏感，没操几下就让人哭着发泄出来。  
将军也不曾诓骗，射过爽过后便不在继续，不过还是欺负人的不肯抽出性器，插在里面和人温存。  
小皇帝疲累的紧，睡着前唤着将军的名讳，“凯元，我不想再做傀儡皇帝了。”  
“好。”


	2. 02 被俘

小皇帝被俘了。  
大将军战死了，世界上唯一一个能护他周全的人死了。坐在营帐里的小皇帝目光惊恐，根本来不及认清将军已死的事实，就被冲进来的一众士兵吓得一个哆嗦。小皇帝养尊处优，又是大将军从小护到大的，这会子失了主心骨慌得腿软，连路都走的不利索了，就这么推推搡搡的，还跌了一跤。  
六神无主的小皇帝被架着送进了大帐，再没出来过。

这场仗打的无趣，按部就班的进攻杀戮，唯一的变数就是眼前的这位小皇帝。  
从惊慌到愤恨，再到认清命运接受现实，不过短短一个晚上。如今他呆呆地坐在榻上，低垂着眼眸，嘴唇微微张开，小口的呼着气，阳光透着缝隙倾洒进来打在他身上，说不清的漂亮，梳洗过后的他露出了原本的样貌，眉眼中还透露着一丝稚嫩，惹人怜爱。  
我走上前去，指节挑起他的下巴，他还是皱着眉想躲，被我一把抓住压倒下去。他恼怒地要我放开他，我只是笑笑。  
抓住了他，这仗就算结束了，本就是一场合谋，倒是他这位皇帝还被蒙在鼓里。休整军队的几日里我日日与他一起，尝尽了他的美味，像是上瘾般，瞧见他便想再亲热一番。  
小皇帝身娇体贵，细嫩的皮肤稍稍用力就会留下印子，吻痕也好，指印也罢，留到今日已经青青紫紫的布满了全身。他终归是反抗不过的，被我剥光了衣物扯开双腿，不管几次见到还是不由的感叹，世间尤物都不及他一人珍贵。肉红的细缝蠕动着，缩紧间挤出一滴晶水，颤巍巍挂在穴口。  
“妙哉。”我瞧了他一眼，依旧是满脸的羞愤与耻辱，大约也是知道到了这一步逃是逃不掉了，推搡着我肩膀的手卸了力气，固执的横在身体之间。  
我吻他，夸他漂亮，手指刮了那一滴淫液就探了进去，穴口处柔软火热，只是轻轻的剐蹭打转就激的他浑身颤抖，连小巧的性器都硬挺起来，不一会就弄湿了我的手掌，我笑他水多，笑他比女子还要敏感，在他的呻吟声中推进两指，伸到甬道深处，旋拧打转，用指腹一点点抚平内壁的褶皱，撑开内里紧致的穴肉。  
我要进入他的时候已经一片泥泞了，性器毫不费力的顶进小口，湿滑黏腻，甚至会被他用力缩紧时推挤出来，我掐着他的腋窝抱起他，让他含着我的性器跨坐在我身上，我喜欢看他逃不掉又受不了的样子。性器直直的破开他的身体，进的深了他就忍不住红了眼眶，湿漉漉的眼睛盛满泪水，我舍不得他哭，总会哄着他吻掉他眼里的泪珠，这时的他好像更加脆弱敏感，呜咽着缩紧穴肉，呻吟声也小小的，攀着我的肩膀双膝用力想要逃离，可惜他还没成功过，一次又一次的尝试，不过就是绷紧大腿服务于我，每一次的发力都会带动花穴咬紧我的性器 ，我放任他，他总会累的，将额头抵在我的肩上，小声啜泣着求我，求我放过他，求我杀了他。

回城的那日马车一路向北，瞧着离家越走越远，他终是红了眼眶，瘪了瘪嘴将额角抵在小窗边上，透过被风吹起的布帘缝隙执拗的望着外面。  
小皇帝难过极了。小时候亲娘死的早，好在有个皇帝爹宠着，后来爹没了，还有大将军护着，就算当朝太后再专治，就算这个皇帝做的再无趣，至少还有大将军陪着。现在真真是什么都没有了。  
他被我揽进怀里时也只是推拒了一下，就揪着我的衣衫顺从了，他说他没有家了。我轻拍他的后背安抚，第一次觉得他可怜，被自己的国家算计，却还留着一丝念想。

他本就穿的不多，原先的衣服在第一日就撕破扔了，身上这件还是临行前胡乱给他披上的，我顺着腰迹的软肉抚摸，脱了这仅剩的一件长衫。  
我拍拍他，凑近他的耳边吻他，轻轻地唤着，“坐上来。”  
怀里的身形一顿，他像只小兽一般脆弱的呜咽一声，抖着身体犹犹豫豫，最后还是听话的跨坐了上来。  
“乖。”我奖励似的亲吻了他，把他抱得更紧一些，用鼻尖与他磨蹭，手探下去摸两腿间的小花，柔软湿润。他还是怕我，呼吸都乱了，我没等他逃，手指就沾了黏液颇有技巧的按揉起上方的花蒂，他软着身子倒回来不安的扭动起来。  
玩弄够了，我亲亲他涨红的脸颊，用另一只手掌附在他的肚子上，肉乎乎的，在心里笑话他是个娇生惯养的娃娃，突然生了坏心眼的想要看他难堪，我问他你怀过孩子么，天知道我就是随口一问，可他一瞬就僵硬了身体，我先是觉得吃惊，而后没由来的烦躁，我盯着他，瞧着他悲痛的样子说不清是愤怒多一些还是怜惜多一些，开口便是恶言，冷笑着问他是不是打掉了，是不是后悔了，终于在我问到那孩子是不是凯元将军的时候，他哭着要我闭嘴。我忽的就没了脾气，裹着黏液伸进两指，按揉着甬道内壁。  
“凯元将军，是你朝太后害死的。”  
“这场仗，也是她要你输的。”  
我告诉他是他的副将泄露了他的行踪，是太后要他死，他的副将杀了将军，放进了敌人的军队，他本也是要死的，是我留了他一命，又告诉他太后早就立了新帝，是他的弟弟，太后的亲生儿子。  
花穴里的软肉随着他的哭泣一缩一缩的，我抽出手指，黏液一股股的被推挤出来，滴落到抵在入口处的硬挺性器上。  
我吻他，告诉他过去的一切都不再值得留念，告诉他那才是敌人，是仇人，是他们剥夺了他的一切，是他们害的他如此狼狈，又告诉他没有关系，他还有我，我会帮他。  
火热的性器贯穿了他，他哭着夹紧我，抱着我，指尖用力的在我肩上留下痕迹。他第一次向我展开自己，即便他哭的厉害，可我知道，他委屈，他愤恨，他不甘，而这些情绪不再来自我的施与，是他的国家抛弃了他。  
我达到目的后不再刺激他，揽他进怀里亲昵的安抚他，温柔的亲吻他操弄他，他哭的累了，趴在我身上小声啜泣，我再次挑起他的情欲，揉弄着疲软的性器，直到有些干涩的甬道又开始分泌花液时才开始大力的抽插，我抹掉他颊上的泪珠哄他，“不哭了。”  
“给朕生一个，可好。”


End file.
